Cuerpo de Exploración
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: Cuando alguien se acerca a Levi siempre acaba mal. Muerte, desolación y aislamiento son palabras que le rodean. Sólo una persona se mantiene a su lado sin morir: Erwin Smith. Los sentimientos hacía Erwin van creciendo... hasta que conoce a Eren Jaeger. La historia que todos conocemos desde el punto de vista de Levi y con un toque distinto: La relación de Levi con Erwin más allá.
1. Epílogo

Epílogo: Hace varios años.

Estar dentro del muro María no significaba sentirse seguro, ni tampoco sentirse mejor.

Levi miraba la puerta del muro segundos antes de que esta se cerrara. Mientras reorganizaban a los supervivientes de la última expedición y se preparaban para volver, Levi no se había planteado que no tenía lugar al que regresar.

Toda su vida la había pasado en las entrañas de la capital real, sirviéndose de lo que podía arañar de los ricos. Sin embargo en aquel momento ya formaba parte del Cuerpo de Exploración, estaba en la superficie y no tenía con quien compartirla.

Tras la muerte de Flagon Darlett y la caída de su grupo, Levi había pasado a formar parte del pelotón de Erwin Smith, por lo que fue con él hasta el cuartel general del Cuerpo de Exploración.

¿Cómo podía seguir a alguien a quien días atrás habría matado sin dudarlo?

Porque creía que era lo correcto.

Se dirigió a su habitación en el edificio de los chicos. A pesar de estar preparada para varias personas el alto número de bajas hacía que estuviera completamente solo.

Después de limpiar una litera superior, se tumbó boca arriba sobre la misma y miró al techo. Detrás de la puerta se escuchaban las voces de algunos de sus compañeros, muchos estaban asustados por los días que pasaron al otro lado del muro, otros celebraban seguir con vida a lo grande. Ninguno de ellos iba a buscar a Levi.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Bajó de la litera, recogió trapos y llenó varios cubos con agua y jabón que preparó para limpiar. Mientras lo hacía se empezó a calmar, el olor del jabón, el frescor del agua… Adecentar aquel cuarto le hacía purificarse por todo lo que había sucedido.

Empezó a frotar con fuerza la madera de uno de los armarios y se cruzó por su mente las palabras que le había dicho Isabel días antes en aquel mismo cuarto.

"¿Tiene que ser ahora?"

Se fue con dos amigos, dos hermanos.

"¿Tiene que ser ahora?"

Volvió solo.

La madera del mueble empezó a levantar pequeñas astillas que se clavaban en la mano de Levi, a pesar de ello él seguía frotando con fuerza.

Estaba tan absorto en su tarea que no se dio cuenta cuando él entró en el dormitorio, pero sí cuando se puso detrás. Giró sobre sí mismo rápidamente y propinó una patada en el costado al invasor de su intimidad.

Era Erwin.

–¿Qué pretendes? –Preguntó su actual jefe de pelotón llevándose la mano al lateral dolorido.

Levi le miró fijamente muy serio.

–¿No vas a contestarme? –Insistió Erwin.

–¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¿Que llames antes de entrar? ¿Que te prepares para recibir un golpe si te pones furtivamente detrás de mí?

–He venido porque no estabas fuera con los demás.

–¿Para llorar a los caídos o para celebrar el hecho de que volvamos a estar dentro de estos muros?

–Para demostrar que podemos salir, que no tememos lo que pase en el exterior, que estamos vivos… ¿O prefieres seguir destrozándote la mano?

–No me he hecho daño.

Con fuerza y velocidad Erwin cogió de la muñeca a Levi y levantó entre ambos la mano que seguía sujetando el trapo húmedo.

–Tienes quemaduras del roce.

–Que haya decidido quedarme no significa que puedas hacer conmigo lo que quieras –indicó Levi deshaciéndose de la mano que le atrapaba.

–Si no quieres estar con los demás ¿por qué aceptaste quedarte con nosotros? ¿Has cambiado de idea? ¿Quieres volver a tu agujero?

–¡No! –Exclamó volviendo a clavar la mirada en la de su interlocutor.

Siempre le había molestado no ser lo suficientemente alto como para no tener que levantar la cabeza cuando quería expresar su enfado, lo que realmente le estaba desesperando en aquel momento.

–¿En ese caso por qué decidiste quedarte?

–Quizás fuese la emoción del momento, no estoy seguro. ¡Pero este no es mi lugar! ¡He pasado de estar en un hoyo acompañado a estar en una jaula solo! ¡Isabel había insinuado que quería ayudar a recuperar el mundo a la gente! ¡Furlan quería vivir dentro de la muralla Sina con todos los honores que nunca había podido tener! ¡Pero yo no soy ninguno de ellos!

–¿Y entonces qué quieres?

–No lo sé –contestó rápidamente–. Si ayudo a la recuperación del muro, ¿cómo sé que podré sobrevivir para conseguir algo más que no sea la aniquilación de los que están ahí fuera? ¿Cómo quieres que esté con personas que no sé si van a morir sin que pueda evitarlo la próxima vez que salgamos a explorar?

–Porque es necesario.

Levi bufó y tiró el trapo al cubo haciendo que el agua saltase sobre el suelo.

–Necesario –repitió con desdén.

–¿Crees que eres el único que ha perdido gente en esta misión? ¿Crees que si los demás no son como tú van a morir en cuanto vean al siguiente titán? ¡Pues estás muy equivocado! Morirá gente, por supuesto, pero es un precio pequeño por el triunfo que será ver a todo el mundo fuera de esta jaula como tú la llamas. Pero si prefieres irte hazlo. ¡Mátame! Aprovecha que no hay nadie aquí como sí lo había la última vez que me amenazaste de muerte, acaba conmigo y vuelve a tu agujero.

En completo silencio Levi mantuvo su postura amenazando a continuar a Erwin.

–Si no vas a hacer nada, admite que es necesario y continúa trabajando para devolver a la humanidad lo que es suyo –dijo Erwin juntando las cejas con gesto de enfado y marchándose del dormitorio.

Levi se sentó en una litera y se tocó la mano dolorida, no le gustaba estar allí porque aquello significaba recordar a Furlan y a Isabel, recordarles a ellos y los fallos que hicieron que muriesen.

Devolver el mundo a la humanidad era importante, pero quien le había convencido para quedarse era Erwin. Tras los muros él consiguió evitar que le matase y le convenció sobre que estar en el Cuerpo de Exploración era la mejor opción. Y lo había vuelto a conseguir.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, pero más despacio que cuando le cogió la muñeca.

Quería estar en El Cuerpo de Exploración, porque él se lo había pedido.

…

Este fanfic está dedicado a Hamykia, no soy gran amante del yaoi e intento que los fanfics siempre estén lo más adaptados dentro de la historia real lo máximo posible, lo que crea que en muchas ocasiones me lleven más tiempo del que necesitaría con una historia propia. Pero quería hacer algo para ella.

Sé que a Hamykia no le gusta la pareja Erwin/Levi, pero no pude evitar tras leerme de nuevo el manga en que esos silencios y frases cortantes se debiesen a la tensión sexual latente. Si nos ponemos a pensar en yaoi y Ataque a los Titanes pienso en ellos. No obstante la cosa puede cambiar.

La historia irá evolucionando al mismo tiempo que lo hace el propio manga pues intentaré que encaje para que cuando leáis el original os venga a la cabeza este fanfic.

Como este fic es para ella lo iré subiendo antes en AO3 que en Fanfiction, si queréis ya sabéis.

Espero que os guste.

Te quiero Hamykia.


	2. Audiencia de aquel día

845

–¿Sabes que aceptar el cargo de comandante implica que todos podrán poner los ojos sobre ti, verdad?

Erwin se mantuvo callado sentado al otro lado de la mesa de su despacho, a la vez que observaba a su acompañante intentar mantenerse tan aparentemente frío como de costumbre y quien sin embargo no era capaz de sentarse, como si las ideas brotaran mejor del movimiento.

–Da igual lo que hagas por todos los de dentro del muro –insistió Levi cerrando los puños con fuerza y señalándole con el dedo índice–, ahora cada pequeño defecto será tu culpa.

–¿Y acaso no lo será?

Levi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Sabía que no podía convencerle para echarse atrás en su elección, pero no soportaba no poder decir lo que pensaba.

–Veinte hombres... Se fueron cien y han vuelto algo menos de veinte hombres –explicó Levi haciendo referencia al escuadrón que acababa de volver de misión.

–No entiendo por qué no paras de repetirme algo que sé perfectamente –dijo Erwin mirándole con sus profundos ojos azules.

–¡El comandante no ha sabido hacer su trabajo! ¡Aunque tú estés al mando no servirá de nada si el número de hombres que salen y no regresan es inferior al de personas que entran a formar parte! ¡Necesitamos recursos!–Exclamó Levi golpeando con fuerza el puño sobre la mesa.

–Lo sé. Lo llevo sabiendo mucho antes de que tú formaras parte del Cuerpo de Exploración, incluso mucho antes de que yo también formara parte. Necesitamos dinero, necesitamos caballos, necesitamos armas y también hombres. El número de personas que se unen a nosotros cada vez es menor. Y no todos tienen las aptitudes que tienes tú.

–Fueron casi cien hombres y regresaron sólo veinte –insistió Levy. –Ha sido un pésimo comandante y ahora quiere que tú cargues con el problema.

–No todos los pelotones pueden estar formados por gente como tú Levi –señaló Erwin poniéndose de pie.  
Ante aquel gesto Levi frunció los labios y se mantuvo en silencio. No sólo porque le imponía demostrando su superioridad y remarcando su diferencia de altura, si no porque sus palabras estaban llenas de razón. Su grupo era extremadamente fuerte: Contaban con Mike quien era capaz de oler a un titán mucho antes de que cualquiera pudiera verlo, también con la inteligencia de la rara de Hange aunque le costara admitirlo, y con él mismo.

–Levi, escúchame. ¿Crees que no sufro lo mismo que los demás al ver todos los caídos? Te prometo que mientras esté vivo haré todo lo posible para que la humanidad salga adelante.

–Ese es el problema, sigues sin darte cuenta.

–Si soy comandante estaré lo más cerca posible del peligro, por lo que actualmente soy el más propenso al ataque en cualquier momento para poder con ello defender a mis hombres. Además soy el máximo responsable de las tropas, si algo las sucediese la responsabilidad caería no sólo en mi conciencia si no también en los sueños de la humanidad de salir de entre estas paredes. ¿Te refieres a eso?

Aunque el ceño de Levi se mantenía fruncido y su boca formaba una delgada línea curvada ligeramente hacia abajo, en realidad estaba boquiabierto. Eso era exactamente a lo que se refería.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón que había cerca de la puerta cerrada del despacho y suspiró levemente, el hecho de que le comprendiera era liberador, aunque faltaba lo más importante. Por un lado si Erwin estaba en ese puesto se expondría más al peligro, y había que tener en cuenta que el trabajo fuera del campo de batalla se multiplicaría, por lo que apenas podrían estar juntos. Tras varios años a su lado, de una manera u otra…

–…Ya te he perdido –susurró Levi haciendo accesibles sus pensamientos.

Sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho, tan fuerte era el dolor que no fue capaz de ver cómo Erwin se inclinaba sobre él hasta que notó los labios de ambos juntarse.  
Fue algo tan inesperado que aunque quiso levantarse, zafarse de él y marcharse de allí, no pudo.

Sus labios eran gruesos, un poco asperos y fríos. Levi sintió el deseo de pasarle la lengua, mordérselos y perderse entre ellos.

Sus sentidos estallaron, aunque nunca se lo había planteado aquella situación le pareció la más normal del mundo, como si su boca y la de Erwin estuvieran hechas la una para la otra. El fuerte daño de su corazón dio paso a una sensación mucho más cálida, acogedora. No sabía si aquello estaba bien, ni siquiera creía que fuese real, por lo que los besos largos y los cortos se intercalaron entre el suave bienestar y el deseo irrefrenable de que aquello no acabase.

De pronto se oyó ajetreo en el pasillo, aunque ninguno de los dos quiso darse cuenta de ello hasta que unos fuertes golpes sonaron contra la puerta. A pesar de que Levi se veía incapaz de volver a separarse de Erwin, el nuevo comandante se irguió justo en el momento en que Hange abría la puerta sin esperar que nadie le diera permiso para ello.

La joven que no pareció percatarse del acaloramiento de Levi quien aún seguía sobre el sillón, se giró hacia Erwin y con el saludo de honor colocando su puño derecho sobre el corazón gritó una noticia funesta.

-¡El muro María ha caído! ¡Un titán de más de cincuenta metros ha destruido la la puerta del distrito Shiganshina!

Mientras Erwin salía corriendo de allí pidiendo explicaciones y dando órdenes, Levi le siguió con paso apresurado.

Aquel beso que se había formado del deseo de ambos sería el último acercamiento romántico en demasiado tiempo. Para Erwin la humanidad era más importante que el amor.


End file.
